


A Reason is NOT An Excuse

by Fred_Tabitha



Series: Fred's fanfic ideas (feel free to use) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, this did not happen to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Tabitha/pseuds/Fred_Tabitha
Summary: you were walking home from school  when...............................................................................................





	1. how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my latest set of ideas I will hopefully finish typing it up ta ta

I was walking home from school when a man pulled me into his car and knocked me out when i woke up i was chained to a bed naked male friend(m/f) 

“I’m sorry my father did this again.”

“again?” 

“would you prefer me or dad first?” he said in a resigned voice as if he says it way to much or already knows the answer.

“You” she said in a dejected manner.

He trots off to inform his father and comes back a few minutes later naked and he took me slowly and gently 

His father came the next day naked and shredded me while i was waiting i was thinking about how i wish i could be at hogwarts when i suddenly disappeared


	2. what happend to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you suddenly appeared in..................................................................................................

then you suddenly appeared(aperated) into the middle of the quidditch locker rooms you saw the whole team and proceeded to faint (it was Saturday) thankfully the harry caught your naked form before you hit the ground but there wasn’t any extra clothes so they sent Angelina to get Madam Pomfrey when she arrived they had you covered with a towel Madam Pomfrey set you on the conjured stretcher and changed the towel into a hospital gown and harry followed her up to the hospital wing to make sure you would be ok ectrectra


End file.
